The Language of Dance
by Disney101
Summary: Bella has a very rough life, which takes a turn for the better when she is accepted into Language of Dance School. There, will the popular player Edward Cullen win her heart which she guards so closely? or will she fall in love first? AH/AU/OOC/ExB
1. Are You in or Out?

**Hello, I hope you guys like this story. I don't own the characters but I do own this plot line! This is the prolouge. So it's rather short and there are some curses in this prolouge... so watch out and enjoy!**

* * *

"Bella _Swan_ get your ugly ass down here! You got some mail!" Hollered my yet again drunk mother; isn't she wonderful? Every day for her it was wake-up, go to work as a crappy dancer, get drunk, come home and yell at moi. Renee Swan in any person's eyes is anything but a role model as a mother.

Jumping off my old stingy bed, I landed onto the old carpeted floor and made my way down to her Highness. My clothes were worn, the skinny jeans faded and my grey sweater had holes from moths. My red high top convers were on the verge of falling apart. Everything in this apartment seemed to be broken. The floor boards creeked under my weight as I made my way torward the kitchen, the T.V. was broken after Renee had thrown her shoe at it a while back, and the doors were rusty.

"What the hell do you want with my life again, Mom?" I muttered at her as I entered the kitchen, how else do you greet a person who basically hates you? I was always this rude to her- routine stuff. And she always senselessly yelled back in her drunken ways. My jaw was tight with tension as I saw my mother's curly brown hair. She was turned away from me and I could smell cigars. "Oh yes instead of being a normal adult you can't live a day without a cigar instead of coffee." My sarcastic comment made her whirl around, the blood shot eyes narrowed in at me.

"How dare you disrespect me like that Isabella Marie Swan, I have provided for you all my life. Everything I do is for your greater interest." She screeched, her words slurred with drunkness, looking ready to throw the smoking cigar at me.

"Provide for me, when have you ever provided for me?!" I knew I should stop; I wasn't the drunk one here, but sometimes when someone is often so horrible to you for no reasonyou have to fight back. "The last time you did that was when you told me I wasn't bleeding; that I was having my period. However that wasn't real help because right after that you asked that I make you a Grandma real soon! What type of mother would say that to her child? You haven't been my 'real' Mother since I was ten. That's when my real mother left, and she left me with the devil itself- you." This was true in fact; my mom hadn't been half bad until she actually went bad when I was ten... and she wasn't the real person I loved anymore. Every single word I said made Renee flush with more and more anger. She seemed about ready to explode when I was finished. I was ready though, this was the daily routine how could I not be ready for it.

"You horrid child, you know what we have been through together. Your father cheated on me and I took you with me for your own sake. YOU should be greatful to me for saving you." Renee's typical comeback was this and I sighed. Must we repeat this every day?

"Yes Mother, I'm so greatful that you stole me away from a father who didn't really cheat on you it was the other way around, remember? Also I am so greatful for everything that you have done for me in the past. How you have told me that failiure is always an option and that I would have to feed and support myself. Yes I am totally greatful for all you have done for me. Uh NOT! Ever since you and Dad got a divorce and your newest 'boyfriend' left you have been a frickin mess. Get a life woman, get your old life back. You used to be the loving mother that I loved and understood. You used to be the lady that taught me to dance. Now you **are **the woman who is the bane of my existence. I probably won't go to college or even make it through High School Grad. with your income and mine together, plus my grades. Thats right you make me do more work in this 'house' and hire me out to others as a slave!" I almost shouted angrilly.

Renee was now slumped over a chair, she was so drunk I don't think she heard a word I said. Everything I say to this woman is a waste of bitch time.

"Whatever Isabella, just get your damn mail and go to school. Get lost for all I care, you ungrateful child. If you don't come home tonight I won't be calling up the police. Just leave and never come back." With those wonderful 'love' filled words Renee stumbled out of the room, probably going to her room to sleep and get another hangover. I groaned at the thought of remembering I was in tenth grade highschool. At possibly the worst high school ever, the teachers had scandals with students and everyone had no interest in doing well in school. To them I was an angel because I kept a B maybe A average.

You would expect that I would take time to recover from the fight I just had with my mother, but as I said you get used to it. I mean, ever since she became the uncaring mom that she is I'd grown accustomed to this. So I'm gonna move on with my life. That first starts with opening the big envelope on the counter. I grabbed it and took it back to the small room I called my own, quickly picking up my ratty looking backpack and dumping all my homework into it. Breakfast could wait, Phoneix had many small quick-stop breakfast places. As I walked out of the cigar smelly apartment of mine, I thought about how still had plenty of time to get to school. It was about seven ten and I the school was only a couple blocks away.

That gave me plenty of time to open this interesting letter. As I walked down the streets, I didn't really see anything. All my focus was on this letter, was it what I thought it was: the reply telling me if I got excepted into the end of high school-college dance Academy. The place I wanted to get into was called, _The Language of Dance_. If I got in it would mean bye-bye horrible mother, bye-bye horrible High School of mine, good bye old life hello new one! All sound died out, suddenly I could hear my heart beat thumping against my chest. This was it... this letter was going to decide my destiny...

Slowly I ripped open the letter, inside it were many papers, but the one in the front of it stood out. It was gold framed and had big words on it. My hands trembled as I opened it up to see possibly the best thing in my life. Three words, _I WAS IN_!

* * *

_**YAY I'm DONE! fRANkiEGirL61 beta'd this prolouge and I thank her for this! Please review and tell me what you think, is this story what you people want to read or not? Everything you peoples want to tell me matters! I'll take the advice and improve the story!**_

**_Review=preview of next chp._**

**_BYE!_**


	2. A quick Stop in the Past

**_WEll hello, I hope you people like this chapter. Thanks for all the feed back. Thank you to xNoor, fRANkieGirL61, and mouse555 for reviewing. Lulla95 and SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem for favoriting the story and xNoor and Mouse555 for alerting this story._**

**_P.S. Bella's room will be a little different then the real one because she's a different type of person._**

**_Disclaimer I own the plot but nothin else._**

**_

* * *

_**

All of the sheets and papers were filled. Everything was ready; my baggage was packed. I had no friends to say goodbye to; everyone at my school were either on pot or on some other illegal drug. I was ready to leave my life behind and follow my path to the Language fo Dance, all except for one small signature. The signature that one of my parent's had to sign... sure I could ask Renee to sign it. Maybe it would even work, but I wasn't going to risk it. Renee was unpredictable, she could rip the whole thing up or tell me I couldn't go. Stealing her credit card wasn't a problem. She wouldn't notice and I would have no guilt.

That's why I have resorted to this. Against all my will and all the barriers I have put around my heart. It's Friday night and I'm sitting at an airport and I am not headed to the wonderful New York land that held The Language of Dance school, I'm going to Forks. That's right to Forks, the place where my Father lives. Charlie Swan was the head police officer of Forks and the only person who seemed to really care for me. I however don't need for him to care for me, life has taught me that if you want to survive don't count on anyone but yourself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxX

"Bella is that you?!" Charlie cried as I entered through the door after the taxi dropped me off. He was standing in the kitchen with burnt toast on a plate he was holding. His eyes wide and whole posture full of shock. Charlie's crop of brown hair now had a few white hairs here and there, I noticed as he made his way to me. He was getting old.

"Yea, it's me Dad. Long time no see. I hope you don't mind me staying here for a night or two." I replied, my tone was quiet and unemotional. He gave me a big hug, which I stiffly returned. Then after a moment he reached for another piece of burnt toast on his plate. I shook my head and looked at him questioningly, was I staying or not? He nodded, looking away from my face. Charlie had never been one of the best people to hover around and try to make conversation. He would just get straight to the point, with that he kissed my forehead and took my bags up to my old room, as we trudged into it I gasped. Gone were the ten year old things that had decorated my room. Now it was the room of a teenager's the room that I had always wanted...

"I know I re-decorated a bit years ago. The girls who lived around here helped, you see I thought that you might stop by for a visit someday..." He trailed off and looked at the ground sheepishly. If I had been that teenager who was a goody-goody and stuff maybe I would of replied 'Oh this is awesome.' Instead I just nodded.

"Oh it's just fine, it's your house. Look Dad it's late and I ate on the plane. So I think that I'm just gonna go to sleep, can we talk in the morning?" Gee wonderful way to show your appreciation Bella, I thought to myself. Charlie was being nicer then anyone had been to me in the past few years. Charlie nodded to me, noticing how awkward it was between us.

"Sure thing Bells, it's okay that I call you that right? I can take a day off from work." I gave a curt nod to his question and looked down. I listened as he walked down stairs and closed the door quietly. Then I let myself really look at the room that I would call mine for tonight. The bed was queen sized and it had a black comforter, there was a mahogany wooden desk in the corner with a laptop just sitting there. Bookshelves lined the side and next to them there was a big closet for all my clothes. Everything was perfect, I kicked off my converse and dumped my stuff on the floor. Don't get comfy here Bella remember you just have to get the money and be off.

The clock on the night stand next to my bed said that it was twelve thirty in the freak in morning, tomorrow I would be hopefully boarding a plane to NY so I should be getting some sleep. Slowly I slipped into my bed, not even bothering to change out of my clothes. That's when my memory seemed to flash back to when I was little.

_~Flashbacks~_

_"Bella my beautiful princess Mommy had to leave for the morning, how about we go do something together!" Daddy suggested, I smiled he was always so fun._

_"Okay Daddy how about we go bowling and I can invite Angela and Jessica..." I trailed off happily imagining all the fun we were going to have._

_"Sure thing Princess."_

_XxxxXxxxXxxx_

_"Happy 6th birthday Bella! Look what I got you!" Crowed Charlie, I gasped as I saw the princess bike from the commercials in my own house._

_"DADDY is that for me?!" I screamed, joy radiating off me. He nodded and I leapt into his arms. "Thanks Daddy I love you forever!"_

_"As will I Princess Bella, as will I."_

_~End of Flashbacks~_

I didn't notice till it was to late that I was crying, those two memories or chunks of them were my favorite ever. Charlie was the head police man in Forks so he was always busy. That one time he was home for the time Renee was gone was wonderful, we had so much fun. At the time I had been eight. The next one had been one of the best moments in my life, that was probably the biggest gift I had probably gotten in my life. These years for my birthday I got the wonderful gift of going to school, that's all Renee would give me. She has forgotten the last couple of birthdays of mine.

_Geez Bella get a hold of yourself. When you begin to care for someone they will turn on you. _I rubbed my eyes with my hand till they were dry. One visit to my old home and the barriers to heart were already cracking, pathetic. That was it, I am going to sleep. Reaching over I turned off the light, and closed my eyes to my wonderful companion of darkness.

Knock! Knock! "Bella you awake in there?" Came the soft voice of Charlie. I groaned in response and heard a faint chuckle. "Come on Bells get up, we have to talk remember?" His voice now louder and more annoying.

"Just a few more minutes..." Said I the Queen of Sleepiness. I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head, there was another knock on the door.

"Come on Bells, you can get up can't you?" He whined and that's when I lost it.

"Shut the Hell up it's frickin Saturday and I don't live with you. You aren't the boss of me!" I yelled, my voice harsh and grumpy sounding. That's when I really woke up, I did not just say that to my Dad who is letting me stay here!? One word _shit._

Silence greeted me from behind the door as I sat up, I heard nothing else. "Dad sorry about that I can be a bit of a grump when I wake up..."

"Oh that's fine Bells, I'll just see you down stairs." Charlie couldn't lie to me, he was shocked at my retailation. He had only known the good little girl Bella not the new Bella. I felt bad for him, I truly did but the last time I had tried to go back to normal it made my life even worse.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"I think that you should start with why you came here in the first place." He said, stirring his oatmeal around as we sat together at the table. I picked at my waffles trying to appear bored, I wasn't used to these parental talks anymore.

"I'm here because I need some money to go to The Language of Dance school, they offered me a invitation only spot."

"Why the hell can't Renee support you?"

"Because she's a drunky." Silence greeted my curt little answer. I looked up a little to see Charlie go pale and his arms motionless.

"No it can't be, Renee would never turn into a drunky. She wouldn't be able to look at herself. She can't be...." His voice trailed off, complete shock seemed to surround him.

"It's true, I should know because I have had to live with the hag the last couple of years of my life." My sour words snapped him back into reality.

"Bella, I don't care where you have been, but you are in my house and you may not call anyone a hag or any other foul language." Reprimanding me. Then the look on his face softened, "Bella honey, I want you to know that I never meant for you to have to live like that. The last time I spoke to your mother was when we were signing the last stuff for a divorce. I'm so sorry I have failed you as a father." He looked down and I almost wanted to feel like hugging him. Almost that is.

"Dad it's fine, nothing happened to me." Shrugging off his apology as best as I could, it was like trying to take off clothes that are to small for you they just won't come off.

"NO it is not okay. Damn it, you have probably been turned in the wrong direction. With guys, smoking, drinking, everything. You left as the wonderful little darling I loved, now your back and calling people hags and acting like a stranger!" Charlie banged his fist on the table, and his face was flushing. Then inside me the little fire inside me began to burn, with anger.

"You are supposed to me my damn father, yet you believe all that crap. Sure I'm different but what makes you think that the boys there are even my type? What makes you think that I have ever drunken any beer or have smoked? Why would I want to date guys when all they do is try to get into your heart and then as soon as you let them in into your pants. I'm not bitch! Beer is the main cause of all my life's problems, so running back to it would make me look like I'm as stupid as crap. It's far to hot to smoke in a hot place like Phoneix, why would I want to sweat?! You know what, screw you, screw this God forsaken town! I thought you would be helpful and yet you can't be." I got up and turned to go pack my bags, when my 'father' grabbed my arms.

"Bella, sit back down. What about the Language of Dance place, don't you need the money?" My body stiffened, the room seemed to close in on me. That was the one thing holding me here, I needed to get into that school. "Look Bells I'm willing to pay your fund just sit back down. If we just sit down and relax and talk peacfully everything will be all right." His voice shook with shock and when I turned around he had paled. Gone was my sympathetic side, he was just someone who couldn't be as bad as Renee, but was bad in a whole other way.

"Fine." I replied.

"Where is the school?"

"New York City."

"How much is the cost?"

"Not sure, I have the papers in my pockets one sec." I reached into it and brought out a crumpled packet of paper. He took the packet and began to read it, I knew that at the last page he would find the price. He read more and more and began to smile, he frowns a little at the price but I don't let him decide that I can't go. "Dad this would be the best birthday present on earth and, the _Ha- _Mom hasn't given me anything except for hate. This is the one thing that could make-up for all those years. Please." I pleaded with him.

"If it's what makes you happy Bells I will send you. It will be a lovely thing for you next year..." I let his voice trail off into the background. NEXT YEAR!?

"Char- Dad I was actually planning on going this year and well graduating from their college. They have a high school for kids that want to come their early and then go to the college. Next week is an early spring vacation for my school, so I wouldn't miss a thing there. Besides I brought anything of value with me here." There all the cards are layed on the table, he couldn't possibly send me back to Renee.

"Bella I see how much you have looked this over but I can't just send you, Renee has legal custody over you at the moment. I have to send you back, get a court order to come for you. All this could take weeks to months, I'm a police chief dear I can't just avoid all the laws. Next year you can join." His voice was sympathetic but firm. I'm such a stupid person, why should I of thought that it was going to be that easy to go. Nothing in life is never that easy. I opened my mouth to protest but not a sound came out.

"Fine Dad just sign here and give me your credit card. All I have to do is go on line and reserve myself a place for thi- next year." My lie smoothly curled off my tounge and I smiled sweetly. Charlie was as gullible as ever and handed over his credit card and signed all of the paper work. I left the room and headed over to my room and over to that laptop. The screen came to life and the silent house was soon filled with the hum of the laptop.

Quickly I acessed The Language of Dance website, rapidly clicking everything. I knew everything about this school through flyers, this was my one chance to enjoy my life so I had made sure that nothing could crush it. Soon I was signed up and due to arrive by next week. Everything was set, all I had to do was copy down all the information on something. Things such as dorm number and such. Quickly I searched through the room looking for anything that I could write down on.

"Damn you paper, when I need you the most your not here." The harsh words spilled out of my mouth and I grabbed the nearest pen. Quickly I returned to the computer and wrote it on something I would never lose, my skin. Soon my ticket to the biggest thing of my life, lay on my hand writing covered hand. Something was building inside of me, I was finally going! Before I had even left I had booked a ticket to the NY from here. Another important step is that I had dropped out of my horrible school. Renee wouldn't miss me and Charlie would think I was with Renee, everything was perfect. Now all I had to do was get to the airport.

That was what jolted me up, the plane left at eight PM. Now it was only twelve PM and I had to get to the airport which was an hour and a half away. had so much to do, Charlie couldn't see my hand and he couldn't know that I wasn't going back home. What to do?

Grabbing the gloves from my bag I put them over my hands covered in writing. Now all I had to do was confront Charlie.

"Dad come on, I have to catch a flight back to Phoneix. It was just scheduled and I just have to make it! Bye I'll call!"Charlie's mouth was full of that now stale piece of toast. His eyes widened, and I was out the door even before he could say a word. When I reached the last step to the house steps did I realize that I didn't have transportation to get there.

_Shit._

"Bella! Wait don't leave I'll drive you there now!" Charlie came rushing out the door, keys in hand and crumbs covering his face. I hesitated for only a second. Could I risk him taking me? Could I risk losing my chance to go to the school? No, time to take a chance. I nodded thankfully at Charlie and dumped the luggage into the trunk.

Here I come destiny.

* * *

_**Okay, so I haven't updated in a while. I have my reasons. For the past weekend and a few days I have lost all internet acess due to a big storm. I just got it back last night and I had to finish the chapter. SORRY that this chapter is a filler in it's own ways. I PROMISE to introduce some certain people in the next chapter!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Review=Preview of next chapter!**_


	3. Deathly meeting

The plane hit the runway and I was jolted awake. The plane captain quickly came on the speaker.

"Welcome to New York, thank you for flying with Jet Blue today. We hope you come join us again. Please remain seated till we tell you that you can get up. Enjoy your stay in New York!" The man's voice seemed to be feigning cheer fullness. He had probably just read that from a piece of paper. I shook myself out of my half asleep state, stretching and almost hitting the fat man sleeping next to me. My small little backpack carry on was simply laying at my feet and I was in the window seat.

Everyone around me was beginning to perk up and get ready to go. No one looked upset about the plane ride, truthfully it was a very comfortable ride and I had caught up on some precious zzz's. The hardest part of my path to my new destiny was over, I had crossed the last conflict of tricking Charlie.

_~Flashback~_

_"Bells are you sure you don't want me to walk you in. I'm your dad I want to make sure you make it to the port safely." Charlie said looking nervously at the airport which was coming closer to us as we drove. I shook my head._

_"Dad I'm a big girl now, I will be fine. Also I'm gonna be staying with a friend of mine until next year. So don't even bother with Renee, she isn't worth the time. I emailed my friend at home, she said I could stay with her. Next year I'll just fly from there to the Language of Dance School." My statement left no room for argument._

_"Bells, I don't really agree with that. I'm your father and I should protect you." His eyes didn't meet mine and I could see him flushing a little. I didn't remember my father being so bold when I was young, I guess time had changed him._

_"Fine." I feigned disappointment, but I was already one step ahead of Charlie. We were now pulling over to the sidewalk, I was so close to that plane. "I have a flight to catch Dad, see you around."_

_"Yea, sure. Wait Bells what's your address, Phoneix is too big for me to search for you and Renee." He called as I got out, I pretended like I couldn't hear him, slamming the door shut. Before he could even get out of the car and stop me, I was gone and into the airport lost in a sea of people._

_~End of flashback~_

The worst part of that whole thing, was when I looked over my shoulder once. Seeing his sad, old face staring at me. I realized then that I hadn't said I love you to him once. I hadn't seen him in years, yet I hadn't been able to say three words that would mean the world to him, I love you. A father who loved his daughter, who was taken away from him at a young age. He had missed out on so much and had been hoping this short visit could restore that, he had been hoping that I would still be 'daddy's little girl.' I wasn't though and I couldn't bring myself to say those words, life had taught me many lessons. The biggest was that those three words always curse you.

"Excuse me miss, I have a ride to catch..." The fat man said, he looked at me angrily and I realized that everyone had cleared out except for us.

"Damn-it sorry, I sort of spaced out." I replied to him, letting him pass me and exit. Quickly I grabbed my bag and ratty looking sweater and exited the plane. It was eight in the morning here, and jet lag hit me full on. Forks and Arizona was three hours behind so right now it was really five in the morning for me. I sent a quick prayer thanking God for letting me sleep through the flight.

Finding my suitcase was easy, it was the most ugliest and torn up. I grabbed it and walked off to hale a taxi. Having read over guides about New York and such, I knew that my best bet to get a taxi no hands down was to offer a tip. Hale the taxi with some bills in my hand. I took out a one dollar bill and walked over to road and stepped down onto the road. Only on the side though, not even close to some cars. I began to waive my hand at the bypassing taxi's, then suddenly I heard a screech of the breaks and a "LOOK OUT!" I turned my head to see a two girls in a black Honda civic. They both were screaming and my face was probably filled with car breaks screeched and came to a halt. Only a couple of inches from my body.

Both girls inside the car let out a breath, and I moved back to the safety of the sidewalk. I slumped onto my suitcase letting out a breath that I hadn't even meant to be holding. Thats when I heard two car doors open and slam shut, looking up I saw the two girls from the Honda civic strutting torward me. The girl from the drivers side looked like a runaway model. Her long blonde hair was I guess what you would call 'perfect' and she carried herself like she knew all of this. The girl from the passengers seat was small with spiky black hair, she was wearing ugg boots and had all the fashionable clothes. Don't get me wrong so did the other girl, but this one was obviously the one that liked clothes more. The one thing they shared was an annoyed look on the face, both directed at me.

Quickly I was on my feet, ready for the worst. Preparing myself mentally didn't work though, because it was worse then I thought.

"What the hell, do you think your doing jumping in front of cars?! Are you one of those suicidal bitches who think that their life is so screwed that they need to go die. Well, lets talk about that, life isn't a piece of cake, and I'm not granting anybodies death wish. Well, actually I might grant yours because you have pissed me off!" Thundered the blond, while the small one seemed to just stare at me oddly.

"Fuck off." I said, my tone was menacing and cool. The blond looked startled that I wasn't cowering at her feet, but that look of shock faded quickly turning to rage. She opened her mouth to say something before the small one cut her off.

"Rose, you might want to hear me out before you two get into a bitch fight. One, she's not from around here and has some money in hand. The girl was trying to get a taxi. Sadly she's not a New Yorker so she doesn't know how it's done. Two look at her hand, it's got dorm room info on it. On her thumb it says 'Language of Dance school dorm number: 267.' Do you realize who this is?" The blond called Rose looked at the small one for a moment before understanding dawned on her face.

"You means she's, the girl..." Rose's voice trailed off, and Alice nodded, then turned to face me.

"Sorry about that, Rosalie was just worried. She hoped that scaring you might teach you not to do that again. But turns out your pretty hard to scare. I'm Alice, um also I'm gonna be your new room mate." She smiled at me and reached out her hand. Which I stiffly shook, _lord no, I don't want to be her room mate? Heck I don't even want a damn room mate._ Rosalie or Rose also stuck out her hand, which I 'missed' shaking it. Like I would shake that girls hand after she looked like she wanted to slap me. If Alice noticed my hostility she didn't make note of it. "We're just here to pick up my brother and some of his friends. He's a dancer as well, but he's a player so don't take any notice of him. The others I'll explain later. It's to cold out here, sit in the car with us they should be here any moment." Without waiting for a reply, Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the car where I soon found myself sitting in the back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_5 minutes later_

"There's a couple of really good stores near by, the clothes there are to die for. Don't you agree Rose?" Alice inquired as she began describing the campus and what surrounded it. Rose nodded, but kept her eyes focused on her phone. She had been texting Emmett who Alice said was one of the people they were picking up. Emmett also happened to be Roses boyfriend and he had finished college last year and was slowly working his way up as a coach in athletics.

In five minutes you can do only so much, Alice had proved that to me. She had told me basically everything, from things about her to things about the school that I was attending. Alice was dating Jasper the other friend of her brother, who she refused to call by his real name. Instead she just called him Mr. Cock or Ass. The Language of Dance school was part of a humongous college which had different small schools for basically all the arts. Alice like me was a senior, Rose was in her second to last year of college. Mr. Cocky was our age as well, since he was sadly twins with Alice as she put it. Jasper being Rosalie's twin was also her age. Alice was going to class's on fashion/drawing. Rose was a little bit of singing/acting but took lots of class's on modeling. Jasper was studying to be a psychologist.

They had learned little of me thanks to my silence and hostility. Basically I was the brunette Bella Swan who had a scholarship to the Language of Dance School, who had a bad taste for fashion and liked to be quiet. Rose and Alice sort of sounded sweet, but rule number one was that you never trust anyone but yourself. I had managed to zone out Alice and look out the window into the busy Airport terminal. Everyone was walking or running around, everyone had their own lives to move on with.

"So Bella where did you life before?" Inquired Alice, she seemed to be trying to learn more about me. But how could I tell her anything about me, she seemed to spill everyones guts on the table before she knew the other person.

"A place." My answer was simple and gave no real answer, Rosalie snorted. She seemed to be frustrated with me, well it's not a party over here as well Rose. Alice sighed, clearly getting the message that I didn't want to talk about myself. There was a moment of akward silence... Alice opened her mouth yet again and our eyes met for a second through the review mirror.

Just then the door swung open and two people slipped in squishing me, the one closest to me looked startled that I was in the car. He stared at me questionly, I stared back with a glare. I knew that he was supposed to be a guy that's considered 'hot' but seriously I didn't intend fall for some guy who just squished me and popped up out of no where. He had messy bronze colored hair, with emerald green eyes. From the looks of it, he was muscular and tall.

Recovering himself he smiled and winked at me, if I hadn't been so squished I would have smacked him. Then he opened his mouth to say something but, was cut off by the other guy who had blond curly hair and was rather pale.

"Well, hello Darling, Happy belated New Year and can I say that you look dashing today." He smiled at Alice and blew her a kiss. She smiled and blew one back, found Japser. "Alice open the trunk please, Emmett took up a dare that he had to carry all the luggage so he needs to put them in the trunk." Jasper added, I looked out the far window and saw a big bear like but sort of cute guy carrying or dragging all this luggage toward us. He had brown eyes and curly brown hair. Alice nodded and with a click of a button the trunk was open, with the door open now I could hear the sounds of rushing cars and people. I could also feel the cold winds creeping in.

At that moment did Jasper Hale notice me, he looked at me confused and opened his mouth. But at that moment Emmett slammed the trunk shut and slid into the back, laughing and squishing me even more.

"Dudes, I did it. See I told you could do it, look who owes me a trip to Dylan's Candy Bar store." He boomed triumphantly, I looked at him skeptically. Could this kid-ish guy really be out of college? He closed the car door, "Rosie before we go to your dorm Jasper and Eddie-kins are taking me to Dylan's Candy Bar. They said that if I excepted the dare and beat it that I would get to go on a 'shopping spree' to Dylan's Candy Bar they also owe me a new video game. Oh and I got you a Christmas present that you are going to love." He said happily, Rosalie smiled happily at him.

"Aw Emmie I can't wait. But Alice wants to take Bella and give her a tour of the grounds so the guys will take you some other time." Rosie said, a smiling happily at him. "Maybe we could do other things." She gave him a seductive look, and I looked away. To much information, Emmett however seemed very happy at that reply. He then noticed me and smiled at me, I gave him a weak smile and turned to face the window.

Rosalie began driving away, and soon we hit the highway. No one spoke for a moment. Then the guy next to me spoke. "Alice I believe that we haven't been properly introduced to your friend Bella..."His voice trailed off and he looked at Alice who scowled at him.

"Bella meet Ass, Ass meet Bella." She said growling, Jasper smiled and Emmett snickered. 'Ass's' face darkened and he turned to me and smiled.

"Don't mind the pixie over there," he paused and smirked at Alice. "I'm called many things, and Ass isn't usually one of them. I'm called hot, Cool man, boyfriend, but my real name is Edward Cullen." His velvety voice seemed flirty now, and he looked at me and took my hand and kissed it. My blood boiled, Alice had been right he was a player. Then I smacked him.

Silence greeted the smacking sound, everyone looked shocked. That's when I found my voice. "I guess your also called player, womanizer, bastard, and yes you are most definitely called an ass." My sharp voice matched my cool gaze, the 'Ass' looked at me shocked.

* * *

**_Yay, I'm done! Sorry for the wait, and I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for the foul language. R&R for a preview!_**

**_:B=vampire face..._**


	4. I live with a Fashion Nazi

A moment after I had spat at Edward, everyone was laughing. Everyone except Edward, who looked annoyed. My eyes flashed with triumph and I smirked smugly at him. Emmett and Jasper reached over to give me a high-five, which I pretended not to see.

"Good one Bella, most girls would probably drool over him. Only the ones with sense would do what you just did. Edward we forgot to mention that Bella's not a fan of people getting too close." Alice said laughing, while Rosalie snorted along with her. Edward just stared at me like I was from another planet.

"Well, Ms. Bella I like your spunk, just for that I'll forget all about your little smack. Just because that smack wasn't so strong and your definitely beautiful, I'll even ask you out on a date. Ms. Bella Swan I am granting you the opportunity to go out with Moi. Not many girls get this offer you know. I can feel that I'm turning you on girl, don't deny it. You like me, no, you love me."Edward said in his velvety flirty voice, he winked at me and stuck his hand behind my back and squeezed my butt.

I gasped and the car yet again fell silent. Suddenly my vision was tinted red and I felt something explode inside of me. That's when I threw the hardest punch I had ever done in my life, right at Ass. It hit him square in the jaw. That's when I began yelling at him. "Get it through your head ASS! I don't like you in any freakin way, you turn on my anger. I don't love you I truly hate you. If my smack was weak then this will hopefully of hurt. I hope that you get a nasty bruise on your face, and if you ever squeeze my butt again I will cut off your peanus!" I yelled at him, anger flooding off me. Edward was rubbing his jaw and giving a pained expression, but Ass still smirked.

"So Bella you thought of my peanus, what do you think it looks like? You want to see it?" He asked slyly, I was gonna punch him again but Alice reached over and grabbed it before she landed a mark. I took a deep breath and then replied coldly,

"Is it the shriveled up prune that I have never wanted to look at!?" Feigning excitement, he frowned and turned around. I opened my mouth to rub it in yet again, but at that moment Alice grabbed me out of the car.

"Rose is gonna drop the guys off and then come meet up with us, we have a lot to see..." Alice trailed off as the Honda Civic drove off, she was smiling happily at me. "Bella what you did in there shocked me, every girl except for Rose and I has basically fallen for Ass. I'm totally glad that you didn't, welcome to the Sisterhood sista!" She cried raising up her hand for a high-five, I pointedly ignored it and looked around. Alice lowered her hand sadly, "Your supposed to smack it Bella...." Pointing to her lowered hand.

"Sorry Alice, but I don't do those type of things." Shrugging off her sadness was easy, I didn't sound sorry at all though. Alice had at some point grabbed my ratty luggage so now we were heading up to our dorm. She chatted excitedly about how it wasn't the best, but she told me I would like it. We finally reached the room. There were was a long wall that stretched to the other end. On the wall were four separate doors and on the far end was a three shower, two stall, four sink bathroom. The carpet was wonderful and fuzzy and there was a messy coat closet beside the far sided bathroom. On the doors were names, mine was one of the middle names. Right between Alice (who was the first door) and Rosalie (who was the second to last) On the far side was a door with the fancy letters that spelled out Tanya D. I frowned, that name sort of sounded familiar...

"So Bella as you can see this is your door. Heres your key, and TA-DA!" With those words Alice swung open the room. The room was sort of small, but it was pretty good. On the far side next to the window there was a small desk with all it's little accessories (pencil case, lamp, etc.) Then on the other side was a small bed, covered in a dark blue comforter. I had a personal closet, bureau, and all these other things. It was nice, definitely better then my old home in Arizona...

"Wow Alice, it looks good."

"I know, I spent a lot of time decorating it. Now I have a couple of things to do before the room is perfect for you so go take a shower and when you get back we'll talk and I'll give you a tour." Before I had even said a word, I was in the bathroom with a towel, shampoo, and soap. I was taunted to go back out there, but I did want a shower. Renee didn't have warm water, I bet these showers were warm. That was all it took to get me in that shower, that nice relaxing shower. I must have been in there forever, but to quickly I was out. It wasn't quick enough for Alice though, her pounding made it sound like she was about to bang down the door. "Bella, I didn't say take forever! I'm done already, an important skill is that you learn to shower in a snap! I'm counting to 60 and then I'm bursting in. Nude or not, I don't care." Alice hollered, making me pick up my pace. I threw back on my clothes like a tornado. I looked at the sink and saw that there were four little shelves, three were occupied. One was crammed with a lot of beauty products and what not. The others I guess were crammed like a normal teenage girl would have. The lowest one was for me, so I just stuffed my towel, shampoo, and soap in it. I would put the rest of the stuff in later. Soon I was out of the bathroom, hair wet and messy. The carpet felt soft and fuzzy under my feet and I felt so refreshed.

When I walked into my room, I almost screamed. Alice had lit the metal trash-can on fire, she smiled at me. I just stared at her in shock, what the Hell was going on?! That's when I noticed my suitcase open, a small pile of clothes on the floor, and the rest of the clothes...WAS IN THE BURNING CAN!

"ALICE, what the Hell are you doing?! That's my clothes your burning there!" I screamed, rushing out of the room and grabbing the fire extinguisher next to the door. I came back in, unleashing it's contents on the trash can. Alice seemed to chirp with protest, but backed away when I released it. As quickly as I had seen it, the fire was out. Slowly I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I had been holding, then I rounded on Alice.

"What the fuck was that? Why the Hell did you burn over half my clothes?! What else did you burn, do I need a new toothbrush too?! Damn it, who the Hell do you think you are?" Yelling at the top of my lungs, she had destroyed my clothes. What was I going to wear for the rest of the year? She glared at me angrily.

"I think I'm a fashion designer to be. Don't give me that little attitude Bella, the clothes I burned I wouldn't even give to a hobo. Your clothes s-u-c-k-e-d, the only way to get rid of them. Was to burn them, I knew what I was doing. Seriously this trash can is fire resistant and I'm not thick in the head." Alice rolled her eyes at me, and I was pissed. Ever since I had saw them at the airport all I could do was get pissed. I mean these people just never knew when to give me some room.

"Alice I'm sorry, but I don't give a rat's ass for you being a designer. You can't just go around burning people's clothes. Jeesh Alice you are a fashion nazi, literally." I snorted at her, she grinned at the fashion nazi.

"Bella, look I'm not really sorry but I want to try to make this 'friendship' work. So I'm sorry. In return though you need to seriously relax, I mean there is no way this will work out if you go off exploding at everyone. Though the Edward one was deserved I'm not so sure about this one..." She trailed off, leaving this comment like an after thought. I nodded in agreement, making a promise to myself to control my ever burning temper. "Now lets chat!" Alice screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~A couple minutes later~

"Okay, so basically Tanya Denali our other room mate she is our age. Her dad is some rich government official in Alaska, making her rather rich. If you freaking looked up slut in the dictionary you would find Tanya Denali as the example. She is also my dear brother's play toy at all moments, no matter what she is always throwing herself at him...once or twice he has come home with her after a date...." Alice seemed to be getting pretty worked up even talking about this girl, at the moment we were sitting on my bed eating Doritos from her room. I had learned that the sleeping arrangements had been randomly done since day one, so that was how Rose and Alice had met.

"Doest this mean I have to see Ass anymore then I usually do? An Tanya Denali as in daughter of one of the senators of Alaska?!" I inquired curiously, Tanya Denali was always on those annoying fashion magazines, I shuttered at the thought. Fashion had never been my thing. Alice nodded to my questions, and I groaned. Having to even see Ass seemed to be torture.

"It's even worse because Jasper and Emmett are best buddies with my ugly brother, so we see him a lot. They both disapprove of his ways, but say he's a 'nice' guy." She rolled her eyes even thinking of her brother being 'nice.' I shuttered again, that evil velvety voice couldn't be nice. That's when I made the decision, I couldn't hang out with Alice and Rosalie anymore then possible. No way was I incorporating seeing that disgusting player around, Rose didn't seem to be too fond of me and Alice was well Alice...

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hi Rose, we have just been talking a bit...oh ya I took care of the crap....ya we are taking her to the mall...Sure we'll meet you there...Ah Duh the slut will be there...I won't be surprised if Ass is there too...I'll explain to her the schedule on the way there...no I haven't given her the tour yet...I'll take the long way to the parking lot and give it then...Yes we will pick up her schedule, bye." Snapping the phone shut Alice lay down the doritos, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up as she sat up. "We have to get going now, so many things to do so little time."

"Uh..I thought I might just..."

"Nope, you are coming now." Somehow she managed to drag me out of the room with my coat and shoes on. Her eyes flashed as if she was on a mission. The worst of it was that I was the mission. We walked outside of the dorm parts where she immediately began pointing out different buildings. The campus was gigantic, they had many high schools mixed with one college campus. Alice kept on assuring me that soon I would know this campus like the back of my hand. I severely doubted that. Each type of art was in a small cluster, the high schools were in the middle of that cluster while the college buildings on the outside. All the clusters were connected by paths that led to the middle where you basically hung out. It was a small grassy field with some food joints and to the side were the dorms, libraries, and what not. There was also the office building, and that's where we were headed.

"I've shown you the dancing cluster now so all I have to do is show you the basics. But first we go off to the office to get your schedule, then I'll point out a few important places, then we are sooooo out of here!" Alice squealed happily, this girl seriously had a lot of energy for such a pixie like body. Too much if you asked me, we quietly walked into the office where an old woman sat typing away at the computer.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan, I'm here for my schedule. The school gave me a scholarship recently." I looked straight in the woman's eyes and tried to smile. She looked up and I read the name tag as Ms. Smitz, I peered over at the computer a bit to see she was on...Webkinz?! Ms. Smitz immediately clicked out of if, looking flushed.

"Oh well Ms. Swan I will pull that up for you right now." Feigning cheeriness, she printed out a piece of paper that had my whole schedule for my weeks here. I nodded a thanks as I began to leave and I almost let out a laugh, a grown up playing Webkinz was something I thought I would see after seeing an elephant fly.

"How'd it go Bella?" Alice said, jumping on me as soon as I exited the door. Handing her the list we began to walk toward the parking lot, the small pixie scanned over my schedule and squealed. "You have almost every single break period with the gang, you know me, Rose, Emmett..." Then she rapped me in a hyper squeal and hug. I stiffened under it but she took no notice.

"Uh Alice don't we have to go shopping? I mean I do need clothes to wear around the school...." My voice trailed off and I instantly regretted the words I had said. Her eyes went wide and began to drag me toward her bright red Ferrari. "What did you do to deserve that car Alice?" I wasn't a big car person, but everyone knew that these cars are expensive. She giggled happily,

"My dad has his connections." Alice said vaguely, I rolled my eyes at her and jumped into the passenger seat. Quickly she revved the engine and away we went. The pixie hit the radio on and began to sing the songs that it played, I squirmed uncomfortably and rolled down the window. The scenery was a blur of dull gray colors, the buildings were giants and the city was obnoxiously loud. Slowly we approached what Alice called Paradise, 5th Avenue. Home to many stores and what not.

We had a tough time parking the car, but Alice was used to it and patiently found a spot. As soon as I stepped out of the car, Alice had sweaped me away to join the hustle and bustle of New York City. This place never ceased to amaze me, a random guy was singing Love Story by Taylor Swift, and no one payed him any mind. He sang it very badly if I might add. Everything here seemed so much bigger then Phoenix, no wonder this city was called the city that never sleeps.

"Rose!" Alice screamed, spotting her beautiful friend sitting on a bench looking around while texting. Rosalie waved excitedly and we, well Alice rushed over to her. "So Rose, I was thinking of starting at those stores down there and then maybe once we are done here go to Macy's and Tiffanys. Then we could go get something to eat..." Alice trailed off to excited for her own words, Rosalie rolled her eyes at her friend and smiled at me.

"Is she always like this when it comes to shopping?" I asked, Alice was really creeping me out...my heart dropped when Rose nodded. What am I doing here with this crazy person? Just then some random guy bumped into her, apologizing and then running off. That's when Alice snapped out of it, she looked at me once. Then pointed at a store which we reluctantly entered. This one was sort of big and it looked like it was overflowing with clothes, worse it looked like a monster about to eat me.

I guess you could say it did eat me, because as soon as I entered I was like food. Tossed around. Rosalie called me Bella Barbie, and I agree with her on this one. Alice had me trying on clothes left and right, it came to the point where I was hiding from her behind the counter. The girl at the counter smiled at me sympathetically. Every time Alice rushed by shouting my name and holding bigger piles of clothes each time she rolled her eyes. When Alice was at the other side of the store, we made introductions.

"She's at the other side now, so your free to speak." The teenage girl said to me, she had curly dark hair and held a fake grimace on her face. She stuck her hand out to shake mine which made her bend down and shake it.

"I'm Bella Swan, new girl here and roommate to the crazy girl over there." I grimaced as I mentioned that, it was sort of embarrassing the way Alice acted and all.

"Wait, your going to The Language of the Arts School?!" The girl cried, she looked shocked and sort of happy.

"Yea, I got a scholarship to the Language of Dance school..."

"I'm in classes with Alice, I take Language of Drawing!" The girl rejoiced happily, "My name is Jessica Stanley, you?"

"Bella Swan."

"Cool name." Jessica told me, then she looked away and I realized Alice was coming back. My back was starting to ache from the crunched up position that I was in, there had to be a way out of this. Besides the ground floor smelled really bad. I could still hear Alice's pitter patter feet, but they were getting farther and farther away. Suddenly there was a loud ding coming from the big red bell above us. Jessica grabbed a coat and handbag off the back of her stool. "My shift is up, now it's time for me to get the Hell outta here." She hesitated for a moment as she swung the coat over her arms. "You wanna come with me? We could hang out."

I almost hugged her, she was offering me a chance to escape this cage of torture I was in. In moments we were out of that God foresaken store, at last. Soon we had faded into the crowds of New York City, my heart only felt a twinge of guilt before I pushed Alice and Rosalie out of my mind. They would get over it, they had only known me for a day.

* * *

**Sor_ry it took so long for the update...had stuff to do. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for the cursing. Tell me your thoughts and I'll really work to improve._**

**_My author of the week is:_**

**_Tamora Pierce!_**


	5. Ms Snot vs the very spoiled princess

"Hey Bella! It was fun hanging out with you, we should do this again!" Jessica called from her car as she dropped me off at my dorm. I had my back to her , gave her a thumbs up and kept on walking. My feet were aching from all the walking and I was ready to hit the bed. The day had been long and it was late. Tomorrow was my first day of class;now I was exhausted. How was I going to wake up in the morning? The cool night air surrounded me, and the lamp light flickered. I could ignore it though, how many nights had darkness been my companion? Too many. Stomping up to my dorm room I was greeted by two girls glaring at me in my room.

To bad for me they hadn't gone to sleep earlier. "Where did you go today?" Said the small not so peppy girl, known as Alice. There was not a trace of a smile on her face and her eyes bore into me, she looked emotionless. I glared back, not ready to deal with her drama. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"I left after a while, shopping has never been my thing you know. Then I went around the city." Came my cool reply, the other girl, Rosalie, seemed to flush a deep angry red. She looked ready to growl at me. Suddenly the room was very tense.

"Why didn't' you tell us anything?" Rosalie asked, I shrugged at her question. That seemed to do it.

"_Look we did this whole trip for you! Now all you do is shrug us off? What type of persona are you?_" Alice yelled, she was literally shaking with rage. The room seemed to narrow into a box enclosing all of us in the box, together.

"You just RAN off, leaving us to do all of that work," Rosalie hissed, "Get this, Isabella Swan, Alice's wallet was stolen by that guy that bumped into her. He pick pocketed her, so instead of getting you clothes, we had to put all of it back on the right rack. You could of been there to help us, we had gone out for you!" She ranted at me, my face betrayed no emotion. I was always yelled at.

"I didn't ask for you to burn my clothes, I didn't ask for you guys to be my roommates. I'm stuck with you now, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So far you both are a little to 'much' for me. Alice lay off on whatever illegal drug your taking;Rose your attitude is as rotten as can be. How about we just go our separate ass ways? " My voice seemed to growl back at her. Alice looked at me in shock, Rosalie just seemed to get more angrier.

"Oh so now it's my attitude that's a problem, well how come I have friends and you don't?" She challenged, that struck a nerve. My mouth opened and I didn't even think about what I said next.

"Maybe they all just want you in bed, I bet that's why everyone even hangs out with you."

Rose looked like she wanted to smack me, I was suddenly very aware I was backed up against a wall.

"But Bella, you seem like such a nice person. I sort of liked you..." Alice's voice trailed off and her eyes glittered with tears. That seemed to make Rosalie snap.

"Listen hear, bitch! I've had it up to here with you and your crappy attitude. You have been terrible and bitchy to Alice when all she's tried to do is be your friend. For all I know, I don't believe that bitches like you deserve Alice's friendship. Just go fuck off." With those 'wonderfully' said words, Rosalie grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her over to her compartment room. "Your lucky that I'm not going to smack the living crap out of you for all of your sass." Slamming the door shut with a huff; leaving me standing there.

I dragged myself over to my room where I just slumped into my bed, relief filled my aching body. Then all went black.

Alarm clocks seemed to be buzzing everywhere. My arm twitched to throw a pillow at it, but I couldn't figure out where the hell the noises were coming from. I heard hands slam down on them and they fell silent. Slowly I lifted my head up groggily. Looking at my watch, it was seven thirty. Classes started at nine, but I had to get up. Nothing was slower then I was in the mornings that I was tired. In the light of day I heard shower faucets begin to run and people whispering. Looks like everyone else was up.

I stumbled over to the drawers, opening them up and picking some black skinny jeans with a white top. Then I gathered them all together and made a beeline to the showers. There was only one that was unoccupied, I grabbed all my toiletries together and let the cold, soon to be hot water fall peacefully onto my back. Someone was humming and I could hear feet shifting loudly on the tiled floors. Back in Phoenix there had never been any warm water, so I had trained myself to shower quickly. Soon I was done and out the door, just when everyone else was getting out of the showers.

My hair was in a messy ponytail but I walked straight to the cafeteria, the pungent smell of coffee wafting into my nose. My black flats clicked on the stone ground and my make-up felt all to heavy. Soon I was in the cafeteria, where it seemed to be empty. Grabbing a tray, I quickly made myself pick and eat a 'wonderful' breakfast. Hey, it was better then what I usually had, so that was just fine with me.

Slinging my bag onto my shoulders, I left the building. Before leaving I looked at the clock, it said it was now eight-thirty. I had about fifteen minutes to myself. I force myself over to that grassy field I had seen before. There I slumped my bag over a bench, taking a deep breath I began my morning warm up exercises. Letting my mind fill with the world around me, the soft whisper of the trees and the bright chirps of the birds. I had almost lost myself in the world around me, until it was shattered in the most painful way.

"Hey Bella, miss me?" Came that unforgettable velvety voice, I felt anger boil in me. Of all the people, why did it have to be him.

"I can't say I've missed you much, Ass." I called back to him, hearing a snort of laughter and then silence fell. Maybe he had left. Then I felt a presence join me in stretches behind me, I let out a huff. "You know your really starting to get on my nerves." I muttered at him, my only reply was a cocky chuckle.

I was beginning my pose number 15, but then the bell rang. The bell ringing meant if you don't get off your lazy asses then you'll be late for class and on time for detention. Without saying a word I brushed past Edward, I could feel him looking at me through the slits in his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Name?" Rang that annoying teacher's voice, she had said her name before but I couldn't remember it so I decided on calling her Ms. Snot. The classroom was actually a dance studio, kids sat on the floor in their dance shoes. I felt all eyes on me, a red blush was threatening to spread through my body. Mentally, I fought to push it back down. No blushing, that was the old Bella. The one that had been her Daddy's little Princess.

"Isabella, Swan."

"Ahh the new girl, welcome to our school of the arts. Now go take your seat, we'll be starting any minute." Ms. Snot informed me, her brown eyes were dull and her curly hair was pushed into a messy ponytail. I just nodded and dropped my stuff onto the side where everyone's stuff was. Soon I was sitting off to the side from everyone else, not knowing where I was to sit. "Alright everyone, get in your poses. We go from pose 1-30 today. I hope you had a nice holiday, and you better get that holiday laziness out of you. We have a dance recital every week for the next month. Lets get to work, people!" I froze, dance recitals for the next month. I didn't know the dances at all, how was I supposed to do this.

"The poses were the poses you were supposed to learn before coming here." Whispered a girl as we stretched to our toes, I nodded at her not being able to respond. Not wanting to respond. "We learn new dances every week so don't worry about the recitals." This time I could see her messy light brown hair. It was tied into a ponytail that seemed to dangle, "I'm Angela Weber by the way."

"Bella." I replied gruffly, she nodded as if accepting my cool response to her open information. We went back to the poses in a somewhat comfortable silence, all that we heard in the room was Ms. Snot's annoying count offs. Then the door swung open, letting in a gust of cool air.

"Late again Mr. Cullen. Ms. Denali it's a disappointment that you shared his lateness. I expect to see you two after class." Ms. Snot's sharp high pitched voice. Feet shuffled in, and then there was an annoying little gasp. I thought it was Ms. Snot but she also seemed to be looking for the gasp. Then my eyes landed on the girl who had just come in. She had silky looking strawberry blond hair and a perfect looking face, anyone would have to admit that she was a beauty.

"What is she doing here?" The girl asked, her delicate finger pointing straight in my direction. With a shock I realized she was pointing at me. "This is supposed to be an advanced class, you can't just let some low life into this class. You also can't let some random person into this class, I refuse for you to let the poorly dressed girl off the streets dance with me." She said sharply at Ms. Snot, I looked at her shocked. First off, why was it such a big deal that I was here? How could she address a teacher like that?

"Tanya, she has every right to be here. However, you have no right to tell me how to teach. She isn't some hobo with talent, she's actually the one who got the scholarship. The school board picked her classes, may I remind you that she got the very same scholarship that you got last year. She too was a good dancer, so they placed her here. Now can you please stop interrupting my class and get on with your stretches." Ms. Snot turned back to lead the stretches. I snuck a peek at Edward who seemed to be looking disapprovingly at Tanya. Tanya had other ideas. She stamped her foot, which had heels so it made a loaned sound on the wood.

"Do you know who my father is? He's the governor of Alaska, he could get your little sorry ass fired. I refuse to share a class with such a low life, it's terrible enough that I have to share it with the rest of these people." She screeched, her fury was clear on her bright red face. Confusion crossed my face, why was she being so dramatic. It wasn't normal. Then I saw her wobble, just a little but enough to tell me what was going on. How could I not recognize something that I saw almost everyday, back 'home'?

Tanya Denali was a little drunk, she had been stupid enough to drink before classes. She also seemed to hate people, me especially. Then something else hit me, Denali. It had seemed familiar before, but now I understood. Tanya Denali was also a roommate of mine. The room was deafly silent, every single kid was glaring daggers at her. They all seemed to be looking at Ms. Snot nervously, she was probably a teacher who punishes the class, for one person's mistake. Edward was just shaking his head. He now found this funny, he was shaking with laughter. My blood began to boil.

"Tanya I am well aware of your father. I am also aware of all the mischief you caused last year, they have warned you and your father that this is your last chance. You also don't take just dancing, this is your only dance class. The rest have to do with your precious modeling." Ms. Snot's sharp voice seemed to slap Tanya across the face. Just as Tanya was about to say something, Edward grabbed her hand.

"Babe, don't do this. That girl isn't worth it. She's worthless." He murmured loud enough for us to hear, I felt fury fall off me like a loud wave. Suddenly I was right up in their faces, stepping on Edward's foot and rudely spitting in Tanya's face.

"I'll show you whose worthless." Then with those wonderful words I stomped back to my place. Just beginning to do pose 17. Everyone looked at me astounded, I looked back at them and shrugged. Tanya looked so appalled by that behavior, that I almost laughed. Slowly everyone else began to fall back in again. Tanya and Edward took their places in the back, both of them huffing. I heard Edward grunt every time he put pressure on his foot that I had stomped on, and I smiled every time.

Slowly we began to learn dance moves. We had finished the first dance, which we would be dancing to Halo by Beyonce. Then Ms. Snot brought in her wonderful surprise, and to my 'joy' I was placed with my 'good friend' Ass. We had to do group dancing. He was muttering something about his feet when we joined each other.

Without saying a word we began the dance, trying to use what Ms. Snot called theatrical faces. Trying to look into each other's eyes without looking away. Trying to look in love with intensity. Surprisingly it was easier then I thought. We moved to the music, and looking into the see of emerald green eyes I felt lost in them. Ms. Snot's voice drained out of my ears. It felt like forever before she allowed us to stop. Then the bell rang, and Edward dropped my hand like it was a snake.

"Saved by the bell." He muttered then ran off, I sighed and slowly walked over to grab my bag. Thanking my lucky few stars that I wasn't with Tanya in anymore classes. Angela was still in the studio, she seemed to be looking at me intently. I gave her a confused look and she grabbed my hand as we left the class.

"I think I have the same class as you next, also I have to tell you some things. You have the right to know them, walk with me?" She inquired, and I nodded. We began walking down a brick path and she turned to look at me.

"First of all, Edward Cullen is the biggest player on earth. He has never in his lifetime been refused, nor has anyone ever seen him touched by a girl in a rough manner. Till today at least. What you just did, was unknown to our stupid womankind. It could of been as big as the first step on the moon." She whispered, I smiled at her little comparison. "For that I have to thank you, I myself have never been asked out by him. I have a boyfriend, but you had the courage to do that. You were able to stand up against that bastard." Angela nodded her eyes approvingly, I shrugged.

"Well I never really thought of it that way..." My voice seemed to lose all control and I trailed off. She looked at me and mouthed wow, then she seemed to recover. Angela opened her mouth to say something else...

"Bella! Hey I've been looking for you!" I spun around to see Jessica running toward me, my hand raised and waved a quick hello. "Heard you got in a fight with that pixie!" She squealed, raising her hand for a high-five. I ignored it never really being one of those types of people. Jess lowered it without much thought.

"Yeah, I just want Alice off my back." She nodded along with me, we kept on walking in my direction. Angela had gone ahead not seeming to be friends with Jessica. Our boots made soft thuds on the brick as we walked. "She's just way to hyper for me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she paused for a second. Then her eyes brightened, "Hey I have an idea. You should meet my other friend around here. She'll be glad you joined the anti-pixie club. There she is! Hey Tanya, over here!" She turned to our left and waved to a figure in the distance.

My heart dropped and I was suddenly aware that the air was cold around us, maybe I should hurry up and get to class. The figure quickly appeared next to us. "Why are you hanging out with her?" Came that nasal like voice, it was full of disgust and annoyance. I sighed this was going to be a long first day.

**_YAY! I'm sorry about the update...but I had a family death and it was rough. Also lots of tests...but mostly death...:C But I'm pretty good now! I have the next chapter half way done, so we should be set...sorry for the long wait._**

**_Reviews are like food. They keep you energized._**

**_Topic for review...you could mention it! Favorite candy!_**

**_FAVORITE CANDY will be put into next chapter...yum._**

**_Disney_**


End file.
